At Last
by DowntonDreamer
Summary: Taking his beautiful wife's hand, Joseph lead her onto the dance floor before turning to face her. And as 'At Last' began to play, Joseph smiled and pulled her gently closer to him, making her laugh and blush as he wrapped his arm around her waist, and keeping a hold of her hand they began to sway slowly to the music. Disclaimer: Nothing Belongs To Me.
1. Chapter 1

Arriving back at the palace for the evening reception, they were handed a glass of champagne each before Mia hurried of up to her suite to get changed out of her wedding dress and into something a bit more appropriate for the occasion, Charlotte dragged Pierre along with her to help direct all the arriving guests out to the gardens and Joseph headed off with Shades, to officially hand over everything to him. And with finding herself alone, Clarisse sipped her champagne and wondered off to the throne room.

Everyone was all still in shock at earlier events. They had gathered for a Royal wedding between Princess Mia and Andrew, only that didn't happen and Queen Clarisse and Joseph married instead. He had been her best friend of many years and head of her security, and though they had tried to keep their blossoming relationship low key and secret they soon realised that they had failed when no one was surprised at the sudden marriage between them. In fact, they were themselves more surprised when the archbishop replied with _'finally'_ when they approached him at the alter.

And now as she stood in front of the portrait of herself and her first husband, King Rupert, she looked forward to her future. They were married many years and though they had two handsome sons together, they never really loved each other. It had been an arranged marriage, one she didn't want but had no choice. And though they spent many years together, and they grew fond of each other towards the end there was no spark, no excitement and no love between them. And she knew that this marriage to Joseph would be different, there was love, there was a spark and lots of excitement between them and for the first time in her life she felt happy to be married, having today married her best friend and the man she ever really loved.

And sipping a little more of her champagne she averted her gaze to the portrait of her sons hanging beside the one she had been staring at for the last several moments. Smiling to herself and wishing that Philippe was here, she knew he would have been so proud of his daughter today. She had come along way since they first met six years ago, and she knew that she would make a wonderful Queen. Raising her glass, she said a silent toast to her late husband and son before turning to the sound of the door opening.

"Here you are, mother." Pierre smiled as he made his way towards her.

"Hello, darling. Is everything alright?" She asked and looked up at him as he stood in front of her.

"Of course," he smiled and kissed her cheek before glancing over at the hanging portraits "what was you doing when I came in?" He asked, looking back at his mother.

"Oh just saying a silent toast to them," she smiled towards the portraits once more before looking back at her son "I take it with you being here, everyone is gathered in the gardens now?"

Looking back towards his mother, Pierre nodded. "Yes they are, and we are now just waiting on Mia and Joe to return before we can make our entrance, speaking of which.." Turning he took his mothers free hand in his and smiled "I never got a chance to say before, but congratulations, mother." He smiled and kissed the back of her hand before studying the ring.

"Thank you, darling." Smiling, she studied her sons face a moment before looking down at their hands. "You don't mind do you, that I remarried?" She asked and looked back up, searching her sons face as he shook his head.

"Why would I mind?" He asked, smiling. "I have known that there has been something between you for sometime, and you deserve to be happy, you both do." Stepping closer, he hugged his mother a moment before stepping back as she put her hand up to cup his cheek. "I was surprised though, that it was you who had asked him today in the church after he came to me a few days ago and asked me for your hand," seeing the confused look on his mothers face he stopped "what's the matter?"

"What do you mean?" Clarisse asked, taking hold of the glass she held in her hand, with both.

Studying his mothers face. "He came to me a couple weeks ago and asked my permission for your hand in marriage." Seeing her eyes widen, he put his hand up and began rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I take it you had no idea about this?" He asked, averting his gaze back up to her eyes.

Shaking her head, she looked down at the glass in her hands a moment before looking back up at him. "No I had no idea that he asked you, he did ask me to marry him a few weeks ago but with preparing for Mia's wedding and having a duty to my country I said no."

"Ah,"

"Now I can see why you were surprised over my asking him this morning." She said and turned her head to the side.

"He wanted to do the right thing, and when he came to see me he explained that he had loved you for years and wanted my permission before he went ahead and asked you." He said as his mother looked back at him. "I knew you would always be looked after with him as your husband, and because I felt you both deserved each other and would make each other happy I said yes, I had no idea you were going to say no, mother, I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you weren't to know I was going to say no. And besides, we are married now." She smiled.

"Yes you are, and I couldn't be happier for you both." He smiled.

"Thank you." Clarisse smiled up at him as he stepped closer, giving her a hug.

"He really does love you, doesn't he?" Pierre said as they stepped apart. "I mean, it's obvious he does or you wouldn't be married, I just meant that after all these years seeing how close you were, and all those secret smiles and whispers you shared really did mean something."

"Yes, yes they did." Clarisse nodded "Pierre, your father and I,"

"I know," Pierre nodded "you don't have to explain, Philippe and I have known for years that there wasn't any love between you."

"There was love, but not in the form it should have been in. I loved him as a friend, not as a husband." Clarisse answered. "Things with Joseph are different, and I'm really looking forward to our future together."

"I know, and I know that he will make you very happy, mother." Pierre smiled and studied her a moment.

"Did he really ask for your permission?" She asked, studying her sons face.

"Yes, I did."

Turning, both Pierre and Clarisse smiled as Joseph made his way over to them.

"I'll leave you two alone, see you in a while." Pierre smiled and kissed his mothers cheek.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled and watched him walk away before averting her gaze on her new husband as he took the final steps towards her. "Hello, all sorted with Shades now?"

"Hello, and yes it's all sorted," Joseph smiled and kissed her cheek "and yes, I did ask him," He smiled "I wanted to do it the right away."

"I love that you done that, and I'm sorry that I said no, I had so much going on and I, I,"

"It's fine, you know I understand." Joseph interrupted with a smile and took hold of her free hand.

"I do," Clarisse smiled and watched as he lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed the back. "I'm glad we 'finally' did it though, I'm glad we're finally married."

"Yes, so am I." Joseph smiled and wrapped his arm around her back "come on, they are out waiting for us." He smiled and kissed her cheek as they began making their way over to the door.

Meeting the others out in the foyer, they made their way out to the gardens where Mia and Pierre were announced first, followed by the happy couple, Mr and Mrs Elizondo. And after each of them made a speech, thanking everyone for coming they sat down to dinner. And after, as the drinks were poured the band began to play.

And before they knew it, it was time for them to share their first dance together as husband and wife.

Taking his beautiful wife's hand, Joseph lead her onto the dance floor before turning to face her. And as 'At Last' began to play, Joseph smiled and pulled her gently closer to him, making her laugh and blush as he wrapped his arm around her waist, and keeping a hold of her hand they began to sway slowly to the music.

At Last, it was a song that Mia and Pierre had chosen for them, who both agreed it was the perfect choice for the newlyweds. The song, the words, the rhythm, everything about it was them, it had to be their song to have their first dance too.

And as they continued to dance Clarisse closed her eyes, her heart was beating fast, everyone was watching and as she thought back over hers and Joseph's life she suddenly thought of something.

Opening her eyes, she lifted her head and looked up into his eyes.

His eyes searched hers and they stopped swaying.

"When did you know?" She asked and searched his face as he looked away momentarily before looking back into her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

No words were spoken, Joseph simply stepped back and took a hold of her hand and began leading her off the dance floor and away from the reception. And as he led her away from everyone, to explain the 'when did you know' question his heart filled with pride. He had longed for this day for most of his life, and now it was finally here he couldn't quite believe it. If someone had told him this morning that he would be ending the day a married man, to the woman of his dreams he wouldn't have believed them. When he asked her to marry him and she said no it shattered his world and he planned on leaving after Mia had wed, but now here he was leading his beautiful bride away, to be alone with her and to be honest with her.

Feeling a squeeze on her hand she looked down at their entwined hands, smiling her tummy fluttered as she allowed him to lead her away from the crowd. Her life changed for the better today, she woke up this morning a single Queen and now tonight she will be going to bed a married woman. And the fact that she was finally able to love this man in public, and that he was holding her hand and leading her away from everyone excited her.

Smiling back at her, they continued on their way to her rose gardens, hand in hand.

Looking around, Clarisse found herself biting her bottom lip and placing her hand on her tummy as it fluttered with excitement. They had taken this walk many times in the past but as friends and now that they were married everything felt different.

Suddenly, taking Clarisse by surprise Joseph stopped and turned to face her. Still holding onto her hand in his left hand, he put his right hand up, cupping her cheek as they got lost in each other's gaze. Moving his head closer, Joseph smiled and watched as his beautiful bride closed her eyes. Pressing his lips gently to hers, he let it linger a moment while slipping his hand around to the back of her neck. And just a moment later he smiled and rested his forehead against hers while caressing the back of her neck with thumb.

"When did I know that I loved you?"

Clarisse simply nodded her answer, her eyes remaining locked with his.

"Do you remember the day you were trying on your wedding dress for the first time?" He asked, studying her face. "And I accidentally walked into the room, not knowing what was going on inside?"

"I do," she nodded "it was the first day we met, I remember you scared the hell out of me so how could I forget that?" She smiled as he nodded.

"You were stood before me in your dress, the light from the window behind you gave you that glow and you looked beautiful, you took my breath away. I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Sure, I had seen pictures of you in the papers, and seen you from afar but seeing you in front of me like that, I couldn't help but fall in love with you that day, and then over time my feelings for you just grew stronger."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Clarisse asked.

"How could I? You were in your wedding dress, due to be married to the future King, we had only just met and believe it or not, I needed that job and I really wanted to live so telling you only to be killed wasn't my idea of being honest." He answered jokingly as Clarisse chuckled.

"I see your point," Clarisse smiled and put her hand up, cupping his cheek lovingly for a moment before lowering her hand.

"I wanted to tell you, I really did," He continued more seriously "but I could never find the right words and then on your wedding day, I wished it was me you were marrying." Looking into her eyes, he reached his hand up to cup her cheek "I even dreamt that I had told you and we had ran of together, living happily ever after... But then I woke up." He said, looking away momentarily as Clarisse put her hand up onto his and turned her head, kissing the palm of his hand as he looked back at her. "Seeing you with him everyday and knowing how you felt about him broke my heart."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." She said softly while studying his face.

"Why would you?" He asked "I knew back then that we would never be together so I turned all my attention to gaining your trust, being your friend and making sure you were always protected. I made it my mission to make sure no harm ever came to you." He said softly while caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"And I can't thank you enough for that," she said, looking into his eyes. "I do wish you had told me, but understand why you didn't. I'm just thankful that you found the courage to tell me in the end, so we can spend the rest of our life's happy and together."

"Me too," Joseph smiled and put his hands up, cupping her face "I love you so much, Mrs Elizondo."

"I love you too." She smiled and closed her eyes as he kissed her.

Stepping back a moment later, Joseph turned back to the palace and took hold of her hand. Smiling, Clarisse put her free hand up, covering her lips as Joseph looked back at her.

"As we can still hear the music from the reception, shall we share a dance before we head back?" He asked and smiled as she turned her head to look at him.

"I'd love too." She smiled and watched as he stepped in front of her, wrapping his free arm around her waist as they began swaying slowly together "I'm really glad you came into my life all those years ago, Joseph." She said as they looked into each other's eyes "you helped me through a lot of hard times, you were my only friend and was always there whenever I needed someone. I really can't thank you enough."

"You don't have to thank me." He smiled and gave her hand a little squeeze before resting his cheek against the side of her head, enjoying their time alone.

After a few moments they stepped apart and Clarisse watched as Joseph walked over to one of the bushes and picked one of the roses before turning back and making his way back over to her. And after removing all of the thorns from the stem he handed it to her with a smile.

"Thank you." She smiled and took the rose.

"You're welcome," Joseph smiled and watched as she smelled the rose before looking back up at him and taking the stem in both of her hands. "We should head back soon, or they will come look for us."

"I know," Clarisse nodded and looked back over at the palace momentarily "but not yet." She smiled, looking back at her husband.

Smiling, Joseph once again took her free hand as they began walking towards the gazebo. "It's a beautiful evening, isn't it?" He asked, turning his head to look at her as she studied the area around them.

Nodding, she looked back at him and smiled. "Yes it is, it's very beautiful." Looking ahead, she pondered a question in her head. She had wanted to ask it for sometime, but never found the right words or time. And even though it was their wedding day, the question was still there, playing on her mind. "Can I ask you something?" She suddenly asked, surprising not only herself but Joseph too.

Looking back at her, he nodded. "Of course, you can ask me anything." He smiled as they took the two steps up to the gazebo.

Stopping, she watched as he moved to stand in front of her. "It's something that's been playing on my mind for sometime, and though today probably isn't the best day to ask such a question, but what you said about when you knew you loved me I'm afraid to say curiosity is getting the better of me now."

"What is it?" He asked, bringing her hand that he still had a hold off up to his lips, and kissed the back as she watched.

"Am I the reason why you never found that special someone?" She asked and watched as he averted his gaze back up to meet hers.

Looking away momentarily he pondered the question before shaking his head and looking back into his wife's beautiful blue eyes. Stepping closer, he wrapped his arms around her. "As you know I have had the odd girlfriend here and there, but none of them were you. I was more focused on protecting you than I was in dating, even though my brother did try to find me a wife, I just wasn't interested."

"But did you ever think about settling down and having a family?" She asked while putting her arms up, locking them around his shoulders as they continued to look into each other's eyes.

"I knew when I took this job that having a family wasn't an option, though that may sound harsh I was alright with that. Being born into a big family, which expanded a lot more when my brothers and sisters had children of their own, who I could spoil, spend time with on my time off and still return to the job I loved, protecting the woman I loved more than anything in the world. Even if she didn't know it." They smiled "I knew early on that I didn't want children," he chuckled "I mean, can you really see me as a father?"

"Yes," Clarisse nodded as she took hold of the rose stem in both of her hands behind his back. "I lost count over the years how many times I found you helping Pierre and Philippe with their homework when I was running late, or playing football with them, or even taking them out on a bike ride. Honestly, to an outsider who didn't know us, if they would have seen what I had seen over the years they would have thought you were my husband, and father to my boys." She said softly and watched as he glanced away. "You would have made a wonderful father, Joseph." She whispered and watched as he looked back at her. "I'm just sad that you didn't get that chance."

"Hey, come on now, I'm alright with it." He said and moved his hands up her back.

"Honestly?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"Honestly." He nodded and kissed her. "Now, it's our wedding day so lets stop dwelling on the past and look forward to our future together." He smiled and kissed her.

And as he deepened the kiss he ran his hands up and down her back, making her laugh a little and arch her back. Placing one of her hands on the back of his head as she pulled her head back a moment to look into his eyes. "Thank you for saying yes today." She smiled.

"Thank you for asking me." He smiled and kissed her slowly, locking his arms around her once again.

Mmm her body felt so good against his.

Mmm his lips felt so good, so delicious.

Moments passed.

Clearing her throat, Mia watched as they pulled apart.

Looking into each other's eyes, both of them smiling. "No privacy." Clarisse whispered and put her hand up to her lips as they both turned to see Mia and Pierre stood looking at them.

"We've been busted," Joseph whispered in Clarisse's ear as he took hold of her hand.

"I think we have," Clarisse nodded with a smile. "How long have you been stood there?" She asked them.

"Long enough," Pierre answered and smiled with Mia as Clarisse and Joseph looked at each other.

"We are sorry to disturb you," Mia began as they both looked back at her "but this is your wedding reception and your guests are wondering where you are." She smiled and watched as they began making their way down from the gazebo.

"Well we were just about to return," Clarisse smiled and stepped ahead of Joseph as he let go of her hand and placed his on her lower back.

"Sure you were," smiled Pierre as he put his arm out to his mother as she made her way towards him.

"Honestly," Clarisse smiled again as she linked arms with her son and looked back at Joseph and her granddaughter as they linked arms.

"Hey does this mean I get to call you Joey now?" Mia asked and smiled up at Joseph as he laughed.

Shaking his head he looked at her seriously. "No, Joe."

"Well that's no fair, you marry my grandmother and you still won't let me call you Joey?" Mia teased as Clarisse and Pierre laughed. "Oh, I know!" Mia exclaimed, taking everyone by surprise. "What about grandad? Can I call you grandad?" She smiled at him as Clarisse and Pierre stopped and turned to them.

Pondering the question, Joseph nodded and smiled at her. "I would like that very much, Princess."

"Perfect, grandad it is then." Mia smiled and kissed his cheek before walking on ahead with Pierre.

"Are you sure that her calling you grandad is alright?" Clarisse asked while looking up at him as he moved to stand beside her.

Putting his arm around her shoulders, Joseph smiled and looked into her eyes. "Of course it's alright, it's more than alright, it's perfect." He said and looked up at them walking away. "I loved hearing it," he said softly and looked back at Clarisse as she put her hand up to cup his face. "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled and they shared several quick kisses before continuing on back to the reception, hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing beside her granddaughter, Clarisse sipped her drink and looked back at the dance floor. Pierre was dancing with Charlotte, and Joseph was dancing with Lady Jerome. And as she watched him, her husband dance she still couldn't believe that they were finally married. It had been a beautiful day, one that took an amazing turn and one she would never forget.

Looking at her granddaughter stood beside her, Clarisse smiled and placed her hand on her granddaughters arm to get her attention and when she looked back to her grandmother, Clarisse motioned for her to follow. Moving over to a quiet spot of the party, they sat down side by side, facing the dance floor.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay?" Clarisse began and placed her glass down on the table in front of them as she turned in her chair, tucking her foot behind her ankle.

"Of course I'm okay, sure I'm sad that I didn't get married today but I'm relieved too." Mia answered, looking at her grandmother.

"You accomplished something amazing today, darling," Clarisse began while taking hold of Mia's hand in both of hers. "I'm so very proud of you, and so is everyone else." She said while looking around everyone before looking back at her granddaughter.

"Thank you, grandma." Mia smiled, looking at her sat beside her.

"You're welcome," Clarisse smiled "and now at least you can find your own husband in your own time, without it being arranged."

"That's true, and I'm so glad about that. Not that marrying Andrew would have been a bad thing, it's just we never really had time to get to know each other properly before our wedding." Mia said and sipped her drink before sitting forward and leaning on the table in front of her. "I still can't believe he agreed to even help us."

"He's a gentleman that's why, and whoever he does marry in the future will be lucky to have him as her husband that's for sure." Clarisse smiled as Mia looked back at her.

"Yes they will be," Mia nodded in agreement and watched as her grandmother sat forward, also leaning on the table.

"Have you spoken to him since we got back?" Clarisse asked, looking at her granddaughter.

"Yes, we sat and talked about what happened. We thanked each other once again and then when I left I noticed Lady Elyssa sit down at their table." Mia said, looking back at the dancers "and now they are dancing." She smiled as Clarisse looked over at them.

"They seem to have taken a fancy to one another." Clarisse said while watching her granddaughter.

"Yes I think so too, and good for them." Mia said while sitting back and looking down at her hands resting on her lap "I'm happy for them if they do get together, like I'm happy for you and Joseph." She smiled.

"Thank you," Clarisse smiled as Mia looked back up at her. "I wanted to talk to you about that actually."

"Uh oh!" Mia exclaimed and started laughing.

"It's nothing bad, I just wondered how did you know?" Clarisse asked.

"Are you kidding?" Mia exclaimed and watched as she shook her head. "Well just like everyone else that knew, the secret smiles to one another, the closeness between you, the looks... You know the list goes on, and on." Mia smiled.

"Was it really that obvious?" Clarisse asked, looking into her eyes.

"Not at first, when we first met it wasn't. But over time it was, yes." Mia nodded and watched as her grandmother looked back across at her husband. "I do remember this one time, not long after I moved back here after my graduation I had seen an intimate moment between you both." Mia began to explain as Clarisse looked back at her "I believe that you thought no one was around, and I'm sorry I watched, I know you don't agree with that but I couldn't move. When I saw you cup his cheek and run your thumb over his lips as he held onto your other hand it brought tears to my eyes. Neither you or he had confirmed anything between you, but seeing you both that day I knew. I knew there was love between you. And then when I left I ran into uncle Pierre on my way back to my suite and after telling him what I had seen he explained that there had been many moments like that over the years, but nothing could ever come of them because you had a duty to your country, and me. We both hoped that once I was married and Queen you would finally 'hook' up with Joseph, but then today with what you said about losing the man you ever really loved and with the events at the church and with Joseph leaving I knew I had to do something." Mia said and reached out for her grandmothers hand. "I'm sorry for watching that day, and I'm sorry for stopping you from being with Joseph sooner."

"Oh tush!" Clarisse exclaimed and looked back at her granddaughter "you have nothing to be sorry for, darling. I did what I had to do out of love, and what I believed was right. I'm not royal by blood, you are, being Queen was your destiny and I had to do all I could in my power to make sure the crown stayed within the Renaldi family. And I knew Joseph was leaving, it broke my heart when he told me he was. I knew I was losing him, but I couldn't just abandon you." She said softly and reached her hand up to brush a bit of her granddaughters hair back behind her ear. "Even though today you proved to me that I needn't have worried. You are strong, just like your father and I'm so so proud of you." She whispered as a couple tears escaped her eyes.

"Oh grandma," Mia whispered and lent closer, hugging her tightly as she closed her eyes.

"I'm alright," Clarisse said softly while sitting back a moment later.

Grabbing a napkin, Mia passed it to her grandmother as she studied her face "are you sure, grandma?"

Taking the napkin, Clarisse nodded and wiped her eyes. "It's been an emotional day."

"Yes it has," Mia said and lent closer "I'm proud of you too, you know?" She whispered in her grandmothers ear before sitting back.

"How so?" Clarisse asked and held the napkin in her hand, up by her mouth while resting her elbow on the table in front of her as Mia took hold of her other hand.

"You stood in front of all those people and asked Joseph to marry you, even though you knew he was leaving. It was risky and you took that chance, not many people would do that." Mia said and watched as her grandmother looked down at their joined hands resting on her lap. "I'm glad you did though, you deserve a happy ending after everything." She said softly as Clarisse looked back up at her. "Oh my god grandma, I can't believe you are married!"

"Neither can I," Clarisse said, laughing with Mia. "But I'm happy, I'm so very happy." She smiled.

"Good!" Mia nodded and lent closer to hug her. "And we are happy too."

Pulling back, Clarisse smiled and put her hands up to cup her granddaughters face. "I love you, darling."

"I love you too, grandma." Mia smiled as they shared another hug.

Returning to the table with her granddaughter a short time later, Clarisse smiled as she placed her hand on Joseph's back to get his attention. "We're back," she smiled as he turned his head to her as she lent forward and placed her glass down on the table.

"Good, is everything alright?" Joseph asked and watched as his beautiful bride stood back up straight beside him.

"It is now," she nodded and took hold of his hands in hers. "Mia and I had a good chat."

"Have you been crying?" He asked, letting go of one of her hands to cup her cheek.

"I did get a little emotional yes," she nodded "but I'm okay now, so it's nothing to worry about. I promise." She smiled.

"Alright," he nodded, undecided and worried.

"I saw you and Pierre talking earlier, is he okay? He looked pretty serious." She asked and moved to sit down.

"Yes, he's okay." He answered and pulled a chair closer, sitting down beside her.

"Mother, do you want another drink?" Pierre said while standing beside them as they both looked up at him.

"No thank you, Pierre. I'm alright for now." She smiled and watched as he smiled and put his hand down on Joseph's shoulder.

"Dad, what about you?" He asked, looking down at him as Clarisse gasped.

"I'm alright too, thank you Pierre." Joseph smiled and looked up at him a moment before looking back at Clarisse as Pierre walked away. "And before you ask, that's what we were talking about."

"Really?" Clarisse asked in surprise.

"Yes, he explained that when Mia said about calling me grandad he started thinking about it, and as he called Rupert father, he wanted to try with dad and I said that's absolutely fine and that if he didn't want to, or wasn't ready yet then I would understand. But I think we are doing well, don't you?" He asked while leaning closer and rested his arm along the back of her chair.

"Yes you are," she smiled at him. "And that makes me so so happy. Hearing him call you dad, and Mia call you grandad, I never thought I would see the day."

"Neither did I," Joseph said, studying her face. "I love you."

"And I love you too," she smiled, leaning closer and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Placing her hand flat on the door, just above the handle, where her other hand rested, she slowly closed the door to her suite. Her heart was racing wildly in her chest as the man behind her placed the ice bucket and two glasses down on her coffee table. It had been a long time since she shared her suite with anyone, and though the thought put a smile on her face, she also felt incredibly nervous. And now, leaving her hands where they were when she closed the door she took a deep breath and closed her eyes momentarily before turning to him as he poured them a glass of champagne each.

"Well I thought we would never get away," she laughed nervously as she stepped close to him.

"Me too," he smiled and looked at her. "Are you nervous?" He asked and watched as she put her hands up onto her face.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked and lowered her hands as she watched him slowly step in front of her.

"You have no need to be nervous," he said softly while taking hold of her hands. "We have after all spent many evenings together over the years."

"Yes we have," she said, nodding and looking up at him "but this is different, you have never stayed the full night before." Looking away, she took another deep breath as Joseph watched. "It's been sometime since I have shared my suite with anyone, and with it being our wedding night I can't help but be nervous." She said and looked back up at him.

"I know, and it's understandable." Joseph said, rubbing the backs of her hands gently with his thumbs "but if you are not ready for this then we don't have to spend the night together,"

"No no, I want to," she interrupted with a shake of her head. "I mean, I do want us to spend the night together... I just, I'm just," she hesitated and looked up at him as he stepped closer and put his hand up to cup her cheek "I want you to stay, here in my suite with with me, for the night. On our..." Feeling his lips press against hers she closed her eyes.

Moments later he pulled his head back and smiled as she slowly opened her eyes. "Shall I go and gather a few things from my suite?" He asked softly and watched as she nodded.

"Yes, I think you should." She nodded and smiled as he kissed her once more before stepping back.

"Alright, I will be as quick as I can." He smiled and walked out.

Smiling to herself, Clarisse turned and tried to think what she needed to do. "Tiara, that's right. Let's remove this tiara." She mumbled to herself as she put her arms up, fiddling with her hair to remove the tiara as she made her way through to her closet.

Slipping of her shoes, she put the tiara away before brushing her hair through. And once she was done she returned to her suite, taking a sip of her champagne she sat down and settled back. Looking around the room a moment, she stood back up and made her way over to the French doors leading to her balcony. Placing her glass down she opened up the doors and feeling the warm breeze she turned back to the ice bucket and Joseph's glass.

Returning to her suite a short time later, Joseph placed his bag down and looked around. Seeing his bride, their glasses and the bucket had disappeared he took one step forward before realising the doors leading to her balcony were open.

Standing in the doorway, he looked over to where she was sat on the two seater couch and watched as she took a sip of her drink. He noticed straight away that she had removed the tiara from her hair, that she had changed her shoes to a pair of slippers and she was sat with her legs crossed. Smirking, he shook his head and stepped out onto the balcony.

Looking towards him, Clarisse smiled and sat up straight. "Here you are." Motioning to the space beside her before pulling the shawl she had around her tighter and looked up at him as he grabbed his glass to have a sip of his drink. "I hope you didn't mind me moving to sit out here," she said and looked out into the darkening sky. "I often sit out here about this time, I find it relaxing." She smiled up at him as he sat down beside her.

"Of course I don't mind," he smiled and took hold of her hand, bringing it up to his lips as she took her bottom lip between her teeth. "I apologise I was so long, I was looking for something that I needed." He smiled and kissed the palm of her hand as her heart began to race and her tummy filled with butterflies.

"That's alright," she smiled and watched as he lent over her, placing his glass back down on the table before sitting back. "Hope everything is alright, and you found what you were looking for?"

"Everything is perfect, and yes." He nodded, looking up into her eyes "I found what I was looking for. Thank you." He said softly and looked down while slipping his free hand in his jacket pocket.

"Good," Clarisse smiled and took another sip of her drink while looking out into the sky a moment. Looking back at Joseph, she couldn't help but laugh when she saw he had got down on one knee. "Joseph, you are a little late." She giggled, only to gasp when she saw the ring he held out to her.

"This may not mean much to you, and you don't have to wear it." Joseph began while looking down at the ring as Clarisse studied his face. "But this ring belonged to my mother, she had wanted me to give it to that special someone, and yes I know that we didn't get engaged like I had hoped," he said softly and looked back up into her eyes. "But I would love it if this could be your wedding ring?"

"Oh Joseph, I would love too." Clarisse answered and smiled as she watched him look back down at the ring.

"Are you sure?" Joseph asked while looking back up at her "you're not just saying that?"

"Yes I'm sure, and no I'm not just saying it." She answered and turned a little to put her glass down on the table beside his before turning back to him. "It's a beautiful ring, and I would be honoured to have it as my wedding ring." She smiled and held out her hand to him.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how much that means to me." Joseph said while leaning closer and kissed her before sitting back and slipping the ring onto her wedding finger.

"Oh Joseph, it really is beautiful." Clarisse smiled and watched as he kissed her fingers, just below the ring.

"I love you so much," Joseph whispered and reached up to kiss her on the lips before hugging her.

"I love you too," Clarisse smiled and watched as he pulled back a little. "Here," she began and grabbed both of their glasses. "Let's have a toast."

Taking his glass, he smiled. "To us."

"And our brand new future together, as husband and wife." Clarisse smiled as they clinked glasses and both took a sip of their drinks before sharing another kiss.

Moving, Joseph sat back in the seat beside his bride and put his arm around her shoulders as she snuggled into him and held up her hand to admire her new ring.

"Clarisse?"

"Yes?" She answered and raised her head to look at him as he continued to stare out into the sky.

"With everything that's happened today, I never got chance to ask when you asked me earlier but I just wondered when did you know?" He asked and turned his head to look at her as she smiled.

Smiling, she rested her head back on his shoulder "I know this is going to sound bad, because it wasn't as early on like you but it was the day I discovered you playing the piano, you had been apart of our life's for nearly 30 years and I had no idea that you could play until that day, or that you had put together your own songs."

"I remember that, and I can still to this day see your face when you appeared in front of me sat at the piano." Smiling he ran his hand up and down her arm as she raised her head to look at him. "Honestly, that was one of the best days of my life." He smiled and turned his head, to look into her eyes. "By the way, that doesn't sound bad, you were a married woman, a mother and Queen after all." He added softly as he put his hand up, brushing a bit of her hair back behind her ear before cupping her cheek. "But I did wonder if it was from then, because you changed around me. Sure, we still acted the same around each other but there was just something about you that was different."

"I was a woman in love," Clarisse smiled happily and studied his face. "You had let me sit on the stool with you as you played a couple of your songs, but then when you sang to me, and hearing your voice and seeing the way you looked at me, you made me feel like we were the only ones in the world and I felt amazing." She smiled and rested her head back down on his shoulder "how could I not fall in love with you that day." Lifting her head, she wrapped her arms around his arm and looked into his eyes "but back then of course I had no idea that you loved me." She smiled and studied his face.

"Well what could I say? I'm a master at keeping secrets." he chuckled and looked back at her as she smiled and looked away at the sky.

"Yes you are, and I do love that about you. Well," she said, looking back at him "not that you kept that one from me, of course, I meant all the others." She smiled.

Smiling, Joseph nodded as Clarisse rested her head back on his shoulder. "I knew what you meant," he whispered and kissed her hair before looking out into the sky.

"I think, if I'm honest," she began while raising her head to look into his eyes. "If Rupert hadn't walked in I would have probably kissed you that day." She whispered and glanced down at his lips.

Turning in his seat as Clarisse sat up, watching him. "Would you have?" He asked quietly.

Nodding, she put her hand up to cup his face "I believe I would have, yes." She smiled, studying his face once again. "Your voice captured my heart, and along with your sexy eyes I was lost in a world of not knowing what to do. After that day I wanted to tell you so much how I felt about you, but the more I thought about it and as you pointed out I was a married woman, with two sons and I was a Queen. And even though I didn't love Rupert as a husband or lover, I knew I could never act on my feelings and so I kept quiet. But now that there's no Rupert getting in the way, I'm free to love the only man I have ever loved." She smiled "At last."

Smiling, Joseph nodded and placed his hand down on her thigh while looking into her eyes, a twinkle in his eye. "At last my love has come along, my lonely days are over and life is like a song, oh yeah." He smiled, gently gripping her thigh as Clarisse lent into him, pressing her lips to his as she closed her eyes and wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders.

And as their kiss became more sensual Joseph ran his hand slowly up her thigh, and over her side as a moan escaped her lips. Pulling back they looked into each other's eyes. "What's the matter?" He asked as his breath hitched in his throat.

"It's just, it's been sometime since," she said breathlessly and closed her eyes. "It's been rather a long time actually, since I have... and..." and feeling his hand on her cheek she stopped and opened her eyes "Joseph?"

"I understand," he whispered and gently ran his thumb over her lips as his gaze remained locked with hers. "If you rather us stop, then we can. I won't push you into anything you do not want to do, that's my promise to you."

"Thank you, Joseph," Clarisse said, giving him a small smile before continuing. "I want our first time to be special."

"And it will be, when you are ready and not a moment sooner." He whispered.

Taking a deep breath, she rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Thank you, Joseph."

Kissing her hair, he smiled and rested his head on hers. "You're welcome, my love."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I just wanted to give a shout out to all my readers, I really can not thank you enough for all your support. All you amazing people who read any of my stories, who add any to your faves list or who follow any, and to you wonderful people who leave me amazing reviews are simply the best. Thank you all so much :) I really do appreciate the support._

 _I just wanted to give you a heads up, this chapter is rated M. Please take that seriously._

 _Thank you ;)_

 **xXxXx**

Awaking in the early hours of the following morning, Clarisse reached her arm over to Joseph only to find him missing. Opening her eyes she quickly sat up and searched the darkened room before seeing the bedroom door slightly ajar. Climbing from the bed she slipped on her robe and made her way over to the door. Finding Joseph stood by the open French doors in the dark room, she watched him a moment before slowly making her way over to stand behind him.

Only as she got closer she saw that he was wearing only a pair of pyjama bottoms which caused her to shudder with excitement and her tummy fill with butterflies. She was sure when they went to bed that he was wearing a tshirt too. And seeing his bare back properly for the first time, she took her bottom lip between her teeth. She wanted to touch him, feel his warm skin under the palm of her hands but most all, she wanted him to make love to her.

Over the years since she realised she loved him she had seen him many times in a white or black vest that he would wear under his shirt, but that was it and now that he was stood in her suite half naked she wanted more. Her heart raced and her legs turned to jelly. She wanted him, she felt ready.

Feeling her hands on his sides, Joseph turned his head. "Hello, my love. I hope I didn't wake you?" He asked softly and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her body against his back as she placed a kiss to the back of his shoulder.

"No you didn't wake me, but what are you doing out here at this hour?" She asked, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I couldn't sleep so I came out here. I didn't want to disturb you." He said and looked back out the doors just as a bolt of lightning flashed above them, lighting up the whole room. "I've been watching the storm."

"I see," she said and lowered her arms.

Turning to face her "I am the same every night, being head of security and wanting the best protection for the Queen and woman I love, does that to me." He said while wrapping one of his arms around her, pulling her closer to him while slipping his other hand under her robe and placing it on her side. "It's just going to take time to let go, now that I'm not in charge." He said and smiled as Clarisse averted her gaze down to his chest.

This was the first time she had seen his full torso and she liked what she saw, she actually found it arousing. And now biting her bottom lip she placed her hand flat against his chest.

Feeling her hand on his chest, he looked down and watched as she ran her fingers through his hair and over his torso as another bolt of lightning lit up the room.

"When.." She hesitated, averting her gaze up to meet his as he watched her. "When I awoke to find you missing, and then when I found you in here..." She hesitated once again.

"What is it?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"I wondered if you were having doubts?"

"Never!" He answered without hesitation. "You are the woman I have loved for years, the woman who just yesterday became my wife," he said with a shake of his head "you have completed my world, Clarisse." He smiled and moved his hand from her side up to cup her cheek. "You are my world." He said as they stared into each other's gaze momentarily before Clarisse stepped forward and reached her hands up to cup his face as she leaned in to kiss him.

Snaking her arms around his neck, placing one of her hands on the back of his head, Clarisse found herself gripping at his hair as the kiss become more passionate, more heated. Joseph's arm around her became tighter, holding her against him while lowering his other hand down to cup her bottom.

Another bolt of lightning lit up the room as Clarisse suddenly found herself being pressed back against a hard surface and her inner thigh being held against his firm hip as Joseph trailed hot kisses down over her neck and collarbone. Not that she minded, if she were honest she found it quite erotic. And as Joseph kissed his way over her shoulder, her robe falling down her back a moan escaped her lips.

Sex with Rupert had been plain and boring, he would never allow for anything like this and right now she was in heaven. Joseph had managed to arouse all her senses, she's never felt like this before but she liked it and she couldn't wait for them to finally become one.

Placing her hand on his chest she broke the kiss and looked into his eyes, giving him a small nod she watched as he stepped back and took a hold of her hand. Pulling her to him, he placed a kiss on her lips while wrapping his arm around her waist before leading her through to the bedroom. Standing by the bed Joseph watched as Clarisse let her robe fall completely to the floor before climbing back into bed and removing her nightdress under the covers, tossing it to the floor.

Watching her lay down he climbed in and lay beside her, pulling the covers up over himself as he rested on his arm. And feeling her hand cup his cheek he closed his eyes. He loved how her hand felt against his cheek, always have and he always will. It done something to him, drove him wild inside. Only this time was different, they were married, it had more meaning. If he was honest, he couldn't wait to feel her hands over his body as he made love to her, something he had dreamt about and thought would never come true. Opening his eyes he found her smiling up at him, returning her smile he lowered his head and kissed her as she closed her eyes.

Moving her hand from his cheek down his neck and coming to rest on his shoulder she broke the kiss and looked lovingly into his eyes.

"Are you ready?" He asked and watched as she nodded her answer.

Biting her bottom lip she watched as he moved to hover over her, and resting one arm on the bed beside hers he slipped his other down between them. Burying his face in the crook of her neck and as slowly as he could he sank into her as she closed her eyes and placed her hands on his sides. He knew he had to be gentle, it had been sometime for the both of them and being an well endowed man he didn't want to hurt her.

Hearing a sharp intake of breath and her fingers grip his sides he raised his head, scared he had hurt her. "Are you okay?" He whispered and watched as she slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm okay," she nodded "just surprised."

"We can stop if you want," he whispered and watched as she shook her head.

"No, I don't want us to stop. I want this, I do. We just need to go slow." She whispered and looked into his eyes.

"I know," he nodded. "Please tell me if you do want us to stop." He said and watched as she smiled and kissed him.

"I'm okay." She said while resting her head back on the pillow as he moved his arm to rest it on the bed like his other arm. "I would tell you if I'm not."

"I know, but I can't help but worry." He said softly while looking into her eyes. "I just don't want to hurt you, that's all."

"I know." She answered and smiled up at him. She loved how he felt against her, how his body felt laying on hers, pressing her into the mattress. He felt delicious and she wanted more. Raising her head, she pressed a kiss to his lips before whispering "I'm ready,"

Looking into her eyes as she rested her head back down on the pillow, he questioned. "Are you sure?" Watching her nod, he smiled and buried his face in the crook of her neck once again.

Drawing her legs up around him, causing him to slip deeper inside of her she once again gripped at his sides and let a moan escape her lips. Raising his head quickly he watched as she giggled and gasped at the same time. "I'm okay," nodding, she kissed him "please don't stop." She whispered, her eyes meeting his.

And as their eyes remained locked together he began to rock back and forth slowly, causing her to writhe in pleasure beneath him. And feeling her hands on his back, her nails digging into him he closed his eyes and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

They had finally become one, At Last.

The End!


End file.
